


heart burns cold

by japastiel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Hux Has No Chill, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Ren Has More Chill Than Hux, Sassmaster Ren, Snark, These Two Morons Are Terrible At Flirting, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't usually make bad calls, but when he does, things completely blow up in his face. How are Hux and Kylo going to get themselves rescued after being stranded on the surface of Starkiller Base with only each other and a broken datapad in a snowstorm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart burns cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is the silliest rom-com style thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ren stomps behind Hux, his thick boots sinking into the fresh snowfall with each step.

 

“I can’t believe you got us lost, you moron!” His voice has a desperate edge to it, shaking with the cold, raw and unfiltered without the voice modulator in his mask. “Isn’t this whole planet _your_ base? That _you_ designed? Unbelievable.”

 

Hux rounds on him, the dyed black fur trim blowing in the frigid wind around his face making his most terrifying scowl far less intimidating. Along with the fact that as a non-force user, he’s unable to sense which drifts to avoid and has to glare up from a staggering six inches beneath Ren’s chin. “I’m not the one that insisted you join me on this survey mission, Ren.” Hux jabs his gloved finger into Kylos’ chest, “As I recall, that was your brilliant idea.”

 

Kylo leans down, pressing the tips of their frozen noses together,  “If it wasn’t for me, you would be dead. Probably ripped limb from limb by those wild wampas.” Kylo leans down further, the tips of his snow-damp hair flopping into his face as he snarls, “why does this forsaken frozen wasteland have wampas anyway? Did you bring them here on purpose you sick bastard?”

 

Hux resists the urge to lean back and sharply butt his forehead into Kylo’s nose. The slick crack and subsequent bloody mess would be more than satisfying but nothing would soothe the following headache of listening to Ren bitch for the next few hours on their daunting trek back to the main base. He turns looking through the light snowfall into the bleak distance. Nothing but sparse forest and a blanket of white.

 

Hux ignores Ren’s continuing grumbling and pulls out his datapad, tapping on the side with the butt of his palm hoping to bring the holoscreen back to life. Nothing happens. It stays silent, a useless brick in his hand and he pockets it. He turns back to Ren who has finally gone quiet, huffs a breath of frosty air and heads off in their original direction, ignoring Ren’s openly confused snarl. He is clearly looking for a fight and Hux isn’t planning on giving him the satisfaction.

 

“Hux,” Ren hollers after him, his footsteps crunch through the snow at a faster pace than Hux can keep, “Hux.” He catches up, his shoulder still half a head above Hux as they both suddenly sink nearly knee-deep into an unexpected drift, “Hux!”

 

“What, Ren? _What_?” Hux snaps to his side, taking advantage of them being at eye level again. “What could possibly be so urgent right now? I’m right here and we’re walking. What do you need now you pathetic child?”

 

Ren’s eyes go wide with shock, Hux has never so boldly insulted him or let his temper get the better of him. But the dropping temperature is wearing thin on his patience and it is technically his fault that they are lost. It had been Hux that ordered everyone out of the AT-AT walker when it would have been easy enough to gather data from inside. It had been Hux in charge when the wampas had attacked and wrecked the walker and slaughtered all but himself and Ren. And Ren was right when he said Hux would have been disemboweled or worse if it hadn’t been for his saber. And it was Hux’s last minute decision to run from the accident site to trek back to the main base. Hux had promised that he knew the way and that they weren’t far. It was Hux’s datapad that had stopped working, waterlogged with snow melt. If they died it was under Hux’s command, on his orders.

 

So when Kylo visibly calms himself, clenching his jaw and shutting his eyes instead of reaching for his saber to impale Hux and opens his eyes with less heat to ask, “Are you sure this is the way?” Hux feels the first tendrils of self-doubt creep into his mind and stops in his tracks.

 

“Ren. I’m.” He falters, his voice strained and unusually quiet, “I’m not sure.”

 

“You're not sure?”

 

“Honestly. No. I’m not. And I’ve managed to cock this mission up almost entirely from the start and--” He swallows the last of his pride and never expects to hear the end of it, but if it saves their lives, so be it, “if you have any input, any ideas, please tell me.”

 

“Hux, no actually I don’t. I have nothing.” Ren closes his eyes slowly and hums mysteriously, “nope, nothing besides what you see here. Just me and my saber and my very cold face.” He gestures up rudely at the place where his mask should be. His helm had been lost in the AT-AT wreckage after they had discovered the voice modulator interfered with the comm channel they needed to use. Again, Hux’s command, Hux’s fault.

 

“You can’t reach out and, I don’t know, use the force to tell someone where we are?”

 

Kylo narrows his eyes and looks at him like he might have left the last bit of sensibility with the bloodsoaked wreckage, shouting  into the icy wind, “That’s not how to force works!” throwing his hands wide at his sides, exasperated.

 

Hux rolls his eyes at Ren’s dramatic outburst and calmly pulls the useless datapad from his pocket one last time and shakes it, praying for a  miracle. Kylo frowns deeply, murmuring about Hux beating a dead tauntaun and plucks it from Hux’s hand. He squints into the distance, looking across the frozen horizon and tips his chin to the right. “There is a thicker patch of trees there. If we get to a spot where it’s not snowing on us I may be able to fix this.”

 

Hux nods, for once agreeing completely with Kylo, “Let’s go then.”

 

“Follow me.” Kylo takes the point position, falling ahead of Hux easily with his longer stride and lighter step. His boots press into the snow, lightly packing it for Hux to follow at a more reasonable pace.

 

Hux finds himself less winded with his feet falling in line with Ren’s, reaching the forested tree line in mere minutes. “It helps you walk in the snow?” Hux asks, calmly, curiously noting how easily Kylo travels in the rough conditions.

 

“Mhm.” Kylo mumbles barely glancing back over his shoulder with a smirk.

 

“Why didn’t you say something? We could have been traveling faster this whole time?”

 

“You made it crystal clear that you were in charge.” Kylo stops them under a densely packed group of trees and huddles next to the largest trunk to study the dead pad, flipping it over in his fingers. “I had no choice but to obey my fearless leader, after all.”

 

“You’re a real dick, you know that?” Hux sneers, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to hide his shivering.

 

“I’ve been informed of that trait once or twice. Yeah.” Ren doesn’t bother to argue or even look up from the datapad, holding his hand loosely above the device and pulling the screws out one by one with the Force, “Hold these for me,” Ren drops them all into Hux’s palm and pulls away the outer casing, swearing under his breath.

 

Hux huffs through cold chapped lips, realizing that his time with Ren might be longer than previously anticipated, and then end rather abruptly via one or both of their untimely deaths. He notices the way Ren worries at his already cracking lips with his teeth and his wind chapped cheeks and nose, “I’m sorry about your face.”

 

Ren’s eyes dart up hooded by his dark brows, clearly shocked and hurt by Hux’s words. “What?”

 

Hux’s eyes widen, and realizes how his words must sound, “No! No, I only meant,” he pauses considering his words carefully this time, “that earlier, you said your face was cold. I’m sorry you’re cold. That it’s my fault your mask got left.” Hux clamps his mouth shut and flexes his jaw before slowly admitting, “Actually I would rather see your face than the mask. It’s an… improvement. Less.” Hux gestures awkwardly at Kylo, “weird.”

 

“Weird?” Kylo asks smoothly turning back towards the broken datapad and the damp wires.

 

“Yeah. Odd. Unusual. Austere. _Weird_.” Hux rambles, obviously uncomfortable. “It’s better. Nicer. I like seeing your reactions. For you know. Communication.”

 

A foreign look settles onto Kylo’s face as he slowly looks up, pausing? the wires hanging in mid-air under his fingertips. It’s not something Hux is used to seeing on people, it takes him a moment to recognize the look of open amusement settle onto Ren’s face, the corners of his mouth curling upwards as he asks “General Hux, are you hitting on me?”

 

Hux’s eyes blaze wide open before quickly narrowing, glaring daggers at Ren as his mouth opens and shuts before scoffing wordlessly. "No." He looks away, passed the trees, looking for something-- anything interesting thanking the maker for the wind whipped state of his face hiding his obvious flush, “No. Of course not, don’t be ridiculous. Why would I-- No. Not ever. Not in your wildest dreams, Ren.”

 

A wider, mischievous grin spreads across Kylo’s lips. His full, tempting lips. Even when they’re on the verge of cracking from being chewed and frostbitten, Hux finds them enticing. Attractive. _Fuck_.

 

“Liar.” Ren goads and looks back down at the wires he’s moving effortlessly, twisting and snicking back into place, the device looks nearly dry and for the third time Hux sends a silent _thank you_ into the universe because of Kylo Ren and has a sneaking suspicion it might not be the last.

 

Hux hands Ren the screws back, wordlessly watching him float them into their position before screwing them back into place. He taps the side with no changes. Again, and the blue holo screen flickers before going out again. More mumbled obscenities. Hux finds himself intrigued again by Ren’s mouth, this time at the pure filth murmured under his breath.

 

Hux startles when Ren abruptly shoves the pad into his hands, “You should try. It’s yours after all and I’m having no luck keeping it on.”

 

Hux taps his finger to the power button and the blue hololights come to life. He smirks and waggles his fingers teasingly at Ren without looking away from the newly lit screen. “Looks like you aren’t the only one with a magic touch.”

 

Hux taps a comm message to Lieutenant Mitaka, explaining their situation including their coordinates and gets a near immediate response and a confirmation on a clean up crew for the destroyed AT-AT. “Shuttle will be here shortly.”

 

Ren exhales deeply and sags into the tree, “Thank the maker. I was certain that we were going to die out here together. That your face might be the very last thing I would see.” Kylo teases, his voice deadpan as he slides his eyes at Hux playfully.

 

Hux takes advantage of their compromised, weathered state and high spirits, knowing that shortly they will be rescued and may not see each other alone again for quite some time, and asks, “Kylo Ren, are you flirting with me?”

 

Kylo leans his head back into the thick tree trunk and huffs, his cocksure breath puffing out through his parted lips in a cloud of frost, “Yeah. I am.”

 

Hux’s mouth hangs open in a perfect “Oh.” and before he can say another word Kylo’s gloved hands are under the ridiculous fur lined hood, his gloved fingers pressed in cold and soft along his jaw and he dips in swift to press their lips in a chaste, chilly kiss.

 

Hux knows he should pull away. Kissing Kylo Ren can only end badly, but against his better judgement he parts his lips, flicking his tongue out, curious to see if Kylo will give him more. Kylo easily flips their positions and presses Hux into the sharp tree bark.  A small flurry of snow drops off a low tree branch and dusts over them. The flakes that land on their faces melt quickly and the fresh water drips between their parted lips and washes cold across their tongues.

 

Hux parts his lips fully, licking eagerly into Kylo’s mouth, tasting him, memorizing his scent. He rakes his fingers into Kylo’s snow soaked hair, pushing the frosty strands back, pulling him closer. Kylo pushes his knee between Hux’s thighs and growls lowly, pulling Hux’s lower lip between his teeth before claiming his mouth brutally. Kylo pulls Hux’s hands from his hair and pins both his wrists in one hand, leaving the other free

 

Kylo snags his teeth across Hux’s lower lip one last time and lets out a low whine, moving his free hand down the button line of Hux’s tailored sub zero overcoat, stopping finally when his fingers hover nervously at the clasps directly over Hux’s groin. “Too many layers.”

 

Hux pulls back, his head resting against the frozen tree and quirks a judgmental eyebrow, moving only his eyes from Ren’s head, over the thick, ragged fabric piled over his broad chest, down to his snow soaked boots, “Coming from you I find that hilarious.” Hux deadpans, pursing his mouth in a firm line considering the almost unrecognizably affable man in front of him.

 

The faint low hum of the shuttle approaches and before they’re within sight of the pilot, Hux presses his lips into Kylo’s jaw, nipping at the skin just above his cowl before abruptly pushing both his hands into his chest, shoving him away, leaving him to stumble back into the snow. Hux smirks, listening to him swear, more profanity stammered into the frozen air as he almost falls, barely catching himself before toppling over. “Hurry up Ren, we don’t have all day to wait on you. And watch that filthy mouth of yours. I won’t hear that sort of language under my command.”

  
Kylo licks at the corner of his lip, pulling it into a fearsome sneer, following Hux with long irritated strides, “Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> there is already a second chapter for this little slice of ridiculousness in the works  
> comments/kudos are SUPER appreciated!  
> thanks for reading!  
> Find me on [[tumblr]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
